love is a dangerous game
by Renaissance Rose
Summary: Cristy is just a normal woman, until she meets Jekyll and becomes Hyde's new fascination. Jekyll works frantically to find an antidote. Utterson has a new guest living in his house. Will good overcome evil?
1. Meeting Jekyll

**I LOVE Jekyll and Hyde. I meant for this to be a short story but it kinda started to tell itself. Markiplier's Fangirl this is for you. I apologize for pattern repetition. each ****~~~(*)~~~ ** is a point of view change enjoy and please comment^_^

Jekyll cried out in agony. After all this time he was still unused to the torturous pain of the transformations. He looked into the mirror breathing heavily and was relieved to see his own reflection. He sighed and rubbed his face. "Oh"he moaned as he walked to his desk "What has become of me?" He slammed his fists onto the hard wood "I must find a way to end this!" He yelled. Jekyll sat down, buried his his face in his arms and cried silently for a moment time or two before heading out the door in search of chemicals for an antidote.

~~~(*)~~~

Cristy walked down the empty street, the moon and streetlamps her only source of light. As she neared the more lavish side of town she heard a strong tenor cry out from one of the houses. She recognized it as the renowned Dr. Henry Jekyll's. She had never met him but she had heard he was a good man and hoped he was alright. Just then the door opened and someone stepped out and bumped into her. He was a handsome man perhaps in his mid or late thirties. "I'm terribly sorry" he rushed "I should be more careful." Cristy waved it off "No blood no foul." she said. At the word blood the man froze, and went pale. "I heard screaming coming from this house" She said motioning toward the house the man just came out of. "Is everything alright?" The man shook his head as if waking from some nightmare. He nodded stiffly "yes," he replied tugging at his shirt collar, "Everything is fine. And who are you?"  
"Christina, but I would rather be called Cristy." She answered. "and who are you?"  
"Of course! How rude of me, Dr. Henry Jekyll at your service." he introduced himself bowing. "Oh!" Cristy cried. "I should probably go. you're probably off on some important errand." she explained. "Good night doctor." she curtsied and turned to leave but was stopped. "You shouldn't be walking around after dark my dear." he warned. Cristy turned to look at him "It's not safe." and he turned and left.

~~~(*)~~~

Jekyll hurried down the street. He felt the moster trying to get free the momet he saw the girl, Cristy. he pulled a hand mirror out of his pocket. He was still himself, he could feel it, but the face in the mirror was not his. "Still fighting back Jekyll?" the refection asked. Jekyll flinched and it laughed. "You'll not harm her Hyde!" Jekyll shouted at the mirror. "She is an innocent young girl. Leave her be!"

"You know I will get free sooner or later and when I do, it will only be the worse for her..." Hyde chuckled darkly. Jekyll closed his eyes. When he opened them he let out a sigh of relief as he saw his own face.

~~~(*)~~~

Cristy walked home swiftly. Jekyll told her he was alright, but if her was alright why did he seem so...jumpy? So nervous? as if something or someone was after him? He had also told her it wasn't safe. She had been walking after dark for years and nothing bad had ever happened. Perhaps it was his paranoia talking? This is what she decided and she went out again the next night


	2. Meeting Hyde

Jekyll walked down the street swiftly the next night; still frantically searching for an antidote. Suddenly he was filled with an overwhelming pain. "Dear God" he cried as he fell to the ground. The pain was so mind consuming he shook. He tried to ignore it but it only got worse. When it finally subsided he got back on his feet, but he was no longer the gentle doctor. Hyde laughed. Jekyll thought he could stop him? Ha! Hyde was ten times more powerful than Jekyll, yet he continued to fight; the foolish man. He stopped. Someone was coming. Hyde grinned and slipped between two buildings, and laughed when he saw the lady Jekyll had run into the night before. He stepped out just in time for her to hit him. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "I didn't see you..." Hyde cut her off. "No blood no foul." he grinned. "and who might you be?" he added. "Christina, but I prefer Cristy." she informed him. "And you are?" she asked in return. "Hyde" he stated."Edward Hyde." He bowed slightly. "You shouldn't be walking alone my dear." He said wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. "It's not safe." he let out a soft chuckle. "I'm not alone." she responded twisting away from him. "I'm waiting for someone." Hyde raised an eyebrow. "Oh? and who would that be, my pet?" he teased. There was a brief pause. "Dr. Jekyll." she finally said. Hyde laughed. "I hadn't thought you to be a liar." he slipped behind her and gripped her shoulders. "I know you're quite alone" he purred in her ear tightening his grip. "It's no use lying to me my sweet." he warned. "and don't worry; we'll meet again." He kissed her head, and breathed deeply the sent of her hair. "my sweet Cristy." he sighed. He started to leave, and then turned around. "Oh, and uh, be safe" He laughed as he continued on his way.

~~~(*)~~~

Cristy hurried down the street. There was something about the Hyde character that scared her, yet drew her towards him. There was something almost terrifying in his bright green eyes. Like a predator that had just spotted it's prey, yet there was something in his voice that was calming and hypnotic. She looked where he had grabbed her. There were bruises. That night she couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw his face and that hungry look in his eyes.

~~~(*)~~~

Mr. Utterson knocked on the door. He had been meaning to visit his dear friend Jekyll for some time now. Poole answered the door. "Good day Mr. Utterson!" the butler greeted him. "Good day Poole!" the lawyer replied. "Is Jekyll in?" he asked. "One moment sir." Poole shut the door and returned shortly. "Come in Mr. Utterson. Dr. Jekyll will join you momentarily." Mr. Utterson looked around. Jekyll had always had a fine taste in decorating. "Ah! My dear Mr. Utterson!" his friend greeted him "What brings you here this fine morning?" He asked. "Well, Henry, I've a bit of news." the man explained. Jekyll laughed "Ah, I see! Sit down John and have a glass of wine." he said handing his friend the cup. "Thank you" Utterson said accepting the glass. "Now Henry, the news is: there is to be a new addition to my house." Jekyll grinned, "Well who is she?" he teased. Utterson nodded "My god-daughter, Cristina, though she prefers to be called Cristy." Jekyll choked on his drink. "Are you alright Jekyll?" the lawyer asked. Jekyll nodded "quite alright, quite alright, um John, did you say Cristy?" he asked. Utterson nodded "Yes why?" he asked "Well I have met her, just a couple nights ago" Jekyll exaplained how he had gone for a walk two nights previous and ran into her. "Utterson, Keep her inside after dark." Mr. Utterson thought he saw his friend shiver, though it was warm in the room. "It's not safe for a young lady like her to be out alone." Utterson agreed and soon left. He felt Jekyll knew something, some secret that he wouldn't let on, but Utterson didn't ask what it was. As his cousin Mr. Enfeild had once told him: it was best not to ask too many questions, you never know what answers you'll find.


	3. Moving In

Cristy stared out the window. She had found a way out. She was 21 and still living in her parents house. Of course where she was going wasn't much better. She was moving in with a god-father whom she had never met, but at least it got her away from her siblings. There was a knock at the door. She rushed to answer it but her mother beat her to it. "Mr. Utterson, how good to see you! You must be here for Cristina," Cristy winced only her mother still called her that. "She's all packed and ready." Cristy tugged at her dress to hide the bruises as the footman loaded her belongings onto the coach. "No!" she cried as he tried to place a small bag with the rest. "I mean, I would like to keep that with me, if you don't mind." She was handed the bag and she held it close to her heart. "Well off you go I suppose." Her mother said as Utterson helped Cristy into the cab. The two rode off in silence until Mr. Utterson asked "What do you keep in the bag?" Cristy shrugged "things" she muttered. "It must be important to you." He observed. She nodded. "How old are you?" He asked. "21" She informed him "hmmm" Utterson sighed "you seem much younger." She shuffled "Mother says to call you Uncle John" she said changing the subject. Utterson nodded "You may call what you like, and what should I call you?" he asked "Cristy" She looked out the window. "Well then, Cristy, I have heard you met one of my close friends." She didn't respond. "Dr. Jekyll?" He asked. She turned to look at him and nodded. "He's a nice man." she said. "Yes, sometimes too nice for his own good I fear." Then all conversation ceased. Cristy shuffled nervously. Finally they reached their destination. "Well here we are." Utterson announced. Cristy let him help her out of the cab as her things were loaded inside. "Would you like me to show you to your room?" She nodded. Utterson lead her to an upstairs room and opened a door. Everything was maroon, or as she was used to calling it blood-red. the furniture was made of mahogany. There was a little desk in one corner, and ivy hanging from the curtains. "it's beautiful" Cristy whispered. Utterson nodded "I will give you a moment to settle in and send you things up to you." and he left closing the door behind him. Cristy went over to the desk and emptied her small bag. there were candles, pens, and inkwell, three small books, a box of matches and a stack of papers. She organized the items on the desk, sat down and started to write; only stopping to light the candles. Her things had been brought up hours ago but she would deal with that later. She stood up and tried to find a way to get outside for her nightly walk when there was a knock at the door. "come in" she called. Mr. Utterson stepped in. "My dear Cristy, are you still up?" he asked. "Yes" she said "It's after midnight. and you have yet to unpack. what have you been doing this whole time.?" Cristy shuffled "well sir, I was writing." she told him. "You keep a journal?" He asked. "Not exactly" Cristy responded looking at the floor. "I was writing fiction" Back home she was told writing fiction was a man's department and was immoral for a young woman to do so. She waited for the lecture. but it never came. Utterson picked up the second small book. "What is this?" He asked. "Sketches" She answered. She watched as he flipped the pages. "You are quite talented." He said "but you should still be asleep. Good night." and he shut the door behind him.

~~~(*)~~~

Jekyll sat in his laboratory. Cristy was Utterson's god-daughter. Oh, he must be careful, more careful than before. For as long as he knew where the girl lived, so did Hyde. He got up and paced about. There had to be an antidote, it was just a matter of finding the right chemical combination before it was too late.


	4. The Unexpected Visitor

Cristy ran down the street. All she knew was she had to get away. she finally stopped to catch her breath she was pinned to the wall by her shoulders. And there was Hyde. "Cristy!" He yelled. She tried t fight him off but he shook her"Open your eyes Cristy!" He shouted. She did, and there was Utterson gripping her by the shoulders, shaking her awake. Without thinking Cristy wrapped her arms around the man and cried int his shoulder. A second later he took her in his arms and stroked her hair. "It's alright, it's over now." he whispered over and over and over again. It was in this moment Cristy saw the fatherly love Utterson held for her and in return she loved him as such.

~~~(*)~~~

Utterson thought deeply. She had the same nightmare since the last night of the first week she moved in. In this dream ,judging by her cries, she was being chased by someone. But who? Why? What did it mean? He decided to ask his old friend, Dr. Lanyon. "I don't understand it" the lawyer said. "Every time I bring it up she just changes the subject" Lanyon laughed. "Don't worry about it so much Utterson!" He said taking a sip of his tea. "She'll come around. They always do when they're ready."

~~~(*)~~~

Cristy sat at her desk writing away. She could never keep track of time with a pen. Once she started she would hardly stop to eat or drink. She looked at the time 2:35 AM. She shrugged. She could write for another five minutes, Mr. Utterson was still at the office. There was a knock at the door. "come in" she said without looking up. She heard the door open "I know I should be in bed Uncle John" She said continuing to write "but I had this brilliant idea for a story and I had to write it down before..." She looked toward the door. No one was there._ That's odd _She thought usually Utterson came in to talk before retiring for the night, and he always shut the door when he left. _Perhaps he just had a long day at the office _She told herself, as she shut the door. _He'll tell me about it in the morning._ She sat back down at her desk and picked up her pen. No sooner had she done this than a hand was placed over her mouth. She tried to scream but the sound was muffled. Her attacker leaned close to her ear. "Shh" he hissed as she tried to struggle free. "My dear, sweet Cristy." Hyde whispered "Did you miss me?" She tried furiously to get away, but to no avail. "Shhh" he said again. She felt his chest against the back of her head, his hand brush down her arm and her pen being taken from her hand, and a tear fall down her face. Hyde made her stand. "Cristy" he said "You haven't come out to see me, my sweet." He chastised, running his hand up her leg, and stopping at her neck; stroking her throat with his thumb. He removed the hand from her mouth as he wrapped his arm around her waist and and kissed her. He laughed as he heard her breath catch. She closed her eyes. "Please leave me alone" She begged in a whisper. He pulled out a knife and recovered her mouth as she started to scream. He stabbed her leg and chuckled as she crumpled to the floor. He held her gingerly. "Cristy, my love," he said gently in a whisper as she felt her strength leave her body "You really should be more careful you'll hurt yourself." Everything started to fade away. The last thing she remembered was Hyde kissing her forehead, and his sinister laugh.

~~~(*)~~~

Utterson knocked on Cristy's door. No one answered. He peeked his head in. The candles were still lit _That's strange_ he thought, then he saw Cristy on the floor _She must have fallen asleep writing again _He thought, until he saw the blood stain on her skirt. "Oh God, Cristy!" He cried. He quickly picked her up and rushed out the door. "To Jekyll's." He ordered as he climbed into the cab. "Quickly!" After what seemed like hours they finally reached the house. Utterson pounded on the door until Poole opened it. "Get Jekyll!" He begged "For God's sake get Jekyll!"


	5. Saving a Life

Jekyll shook violently. "Oh God!" he murmured "What have I done?" All he knew was was when he regained control there was a bloody knife in his hand. Hyde was blocking his memory. Which meant he, Hyde, was getting stronger. Jekyll quickly changed his shirt just before Poole entered. "Good sir, you are awake..." The butler started. "Poole, it is almost 5:00 AM! What is it?" he yelled "Mr. Utterson to see you sir." Poole announced. "Tell him I can't see anyone at the moment." Jekyll ordered. "Sir" Poole continued "I think you should see him. It could mean life or death." At the word death Jekyll rushed out the door. There he saw Utterson standing in the doorway, holding a limp body "Henry" Utterson cried "You have to help me." Jekyll suddenly recognized the girl, "Dear God" he whispered to himself. He quickly regained his composure."come in, come in" He ushered his desperate friend "Lay her on the couch" he ordered. He quickly analysed the patient. "She's lost a lot of blood." Jekyll stated. "Poole, get the transfusion tubes and the rest of my things." he told the butler. "What is her blood type?" He asked Utterson who was pacing about the room "A" he answered stiffly. "Perfect" Poole re-entered the room. Jekyll skillfully stitched up the wound and then hooked Cristy, and himself to the rest of the apparatus. "Utterson!" Jekyll shouted "get a hold of yourself and come pump this!" he said giving the lawyer the hand pump. "Now be careful, if you go to fast I may loose consciousness." He warned. Jekyll sat in a chair next to the couch and focused on his breathing as he felt the blood leave his body, at least until he felt the mad man pressing for freedom

~~~(*)~~~

Cristy opened her eyes. She had expected to see her own room, but instead she was laying on a couch. Then she saw Jekyll asleep on a chair next to her. She sat up to search for Utterson when a voice stopped her. "You mustn't try to get up yet, my dear." Jekyll told her. "Your still weak from the blood loss." He sighed. "And frankly so am I." Cristy raised an eyebrow. Jekyll sighed again."You were in quite the scrape." He explained. "I had to transfer my blood into you in order to keep you alive." Cristy leaned back onto the couch. "Where's Mr. Utterson?" She finally asked."I sent him home." He told her."His pacing about was making everyone nervous. If you'll excuse me." Cristy watched as he stumbled out of the room, gripping various pieces of furniture for support.

~~~(*)~~~

Jekyll locked the laboratory door behind him just before collapsing on the ground. He looked into the mirror and there he saw Hyde's face. "You did this to her!" He yelled. "No, doctor, you did this to her. You forget you are me." Hyde laughed. "NO!" Jekyll shouted. "Leave her be! You have done enough to her!" Hyde grinned. "Not yet. Not until she learns the truth about her kind Dr. Jekyll." He chuckled "It would quite break her heart."  
"NO!. No one must ever know. I'd sooner die!" Jekyll watched as the refection faded into his own.  
When he returned downstairs he saw Cristy writing away on a piece of paper. He shuddered, remembering the events from the accident through Hyde's memory. "Who are you writing to?" he asked. She quickly looked up, her eyes filled with terror until she recognized him. "For a moment I thought you were someone else." She explained. "For a moment I almost was." Jekyll muttered absentmindedly. "Hmm?" Cristy asked."Uh nothing." he quickly replied "Nothing at all" he whispered to himself. "Um, _what_ are you writing then?" He asked changing the subject. She blushed "just a story"She answered. "What about?" He asked and when he did he saw her face light up like his darling Emma's at the mention of music or reading. He listened intently as she explained to him the plot, gave him character descriptions, and read passages. Suddenly the clock struck. "We should be getting you home." Jekyll announced. "Utterson will be waiting for you."


	6. The Loss of a Shadow

Utterson was never more relieved than when Cristy walked in the door. "Are you alright?" He asked. Cristy nodded and slowly crept up the stairs. Somehow this didn't seem promising. Of course Utterson realized she had been through some sort of trauma, and he was afraid it would have a permanent effect.

~~~(*)~~~

Cristy hated lying to Utterson but she needed to be alone. The truth was she was terrified. No where was safe anymore in her eyes. Everywhere she turned she was afraid t see Hyde there. She jumped at every sound, cringed at every voice, flinched from every movement. She knew Utterson might be hurt by her now constant solitude but she simply couldn't face the world until the memory disappeared.

~~~(*)~~~

Hyde laughed as he saw the light in Cristy's room go out. He could still hear her muffled screams, could feel her in his arms, could still see her frightened face in his minds eye. He grinned at the thought of it. If he wanted he could go pay her anther visit, but no, he would wait until she felt safe again, and appear when she least expected it.

~~~(*)~~~

Months passed since Cristy's accident, and soon, Utterson noticed her nightmares became less frequent. His friend Jekyll often came to visit and both he and Cristy seemed to have had stopped looking over their shoulders for some unknown terror. Joy had taken the place of the fear that Utterson had seen in both of their eyes. They now lived life to the fullest. Most evenings consisted of sitting near the fire while either Cristy read from her stories or Jekyll read from a book he loaned Cristy. One night Cristy showed Jekyll her sketches. "A girl of many talents!" He exclaimed."Excellent!" Utterson was never more happy to see his friend and the girl he looked upon as a daughter so full of life and energy; but soon Jekyll quit coming and the old habits slipped away.


	7. Someone Else

Cristy read her book silently. Jekyll had loaned it to her about a week ago. She hadn't seen him since that day. She finished the book and closed it. Utterson always told her to return a borrowed item the moment you were done with it. and that was exactly what she planned to do.

~~~(*)~~~

Jekyll frowned. It had been a glorious few months without having to worry about Hyde and was gratified to see the shadow of fear vanish from young Cristy's s countenance. He, of course, knew what it was like to live in constant fear, always looking over your shoulder and he would not wish it on anyone. This was why he had stayed away from Cristy, because he knew that when Hyde came back he would come for her.

~~~(*)~~~

Cristy walked down the ill lit street. All she had to do was deliver the book and go home. Quick and easy. She knocked on the door and Poole answered. "Is Dr. Jekyll in?" She asked. Poole shook his head. "He just left" Cristy thanked the butler and looked down the street. Sure enough there was a man walking down the street. She ran to catch up to him. "Dr. Jekyll" She said grabbing the man's shoulder "I brought you your…" but the man who turned around was not Jekyll. "Good evening my pet." Hyde laughed, grabbing her before she could start to run and kissed her fiercely. She tried to get away but his grip was too tight. She held her breath as he forcefully turned her around. She tried to find an escape but her mind stayed blank. Suddenly her head was jerked back so it rested on his shoulder. He brushed his face against her jaw line. "Did you really think you could get away from me my love?" He breathed in her ear. Cristy stayed silent. "If so, you were sadly mistaken." He growled. Cristy managed to struggle free and took off down the street.

~~~(*)~~~

Hyde laughed as the girl ran. She had nowhere to go. He quickly caught up with her and swept her into his arms. He took a handful of her silky brown hair, her bright blue eyes filled with fear and confidence, desperation and determination, despair and hope, hate and love all at once. She shuddered as he ran his fingers through her hair. "What do you want?" she asked finally. "Isn't it obvious my sweet?" He asked brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. Cristy remained silent. Suddenly Hyde doubled over as he was filled with a breathtaking pain, and watched as she ran away.

~~~(*)~~~

Cristy ran down the street. All she knew was she had to get away. She vaguely recognized the scene from her nightmare. Suddenly she fell.

~~~(*)~~~

Jekyll rushed over to Cristy. He had seen her fall and hit her hear. She was unconscious as he had feared. He gingerly lifted her off the ground, her body limp. He pressed his head against her chest. Yes, she was still breathing. Jekyll rushed to Utterson's holding the girl close. When Jekyll finally reached his friends house Utterson himself opened the door. "Henry, what happened?" He asked as the doctor pushed his way into the house. "She may have a concussion" He explained laying her on the couch. "I would like permission to stay here until she recovers." Jekyll stated. Utterson's face was filled with shock "I feel responsible for this, and I cannot be at peace with myself unless I do all in my power to set it right. My sanity depends on you answer." Jekyll exclaimed. Utterson gave his consent.


	8. Return to Darkness

Utterson sat in a chair and watched Jekyll pace about the room. He could tell the poor doctor was tormented by the girl's condition, and this scared him. If Jekyll was nervous for her well being it must be serious.

~~~(*)~~~

Cristy saw a string of images flash before her. She saw Utterson smiling down on her as she read her stories out loud by the fire, Jekyll's kind blue eyes, filled with concern. Suddenly they faded into a bright green and were filled with lust. She tried to scream but she could neither make a sound nor move. She was trapped in the prison of her mind.

~~~(*)~~~

Jekyll's thoughts flew frantically as he walked around the room. Cristy had been unresponsive for 2 days. "Henry" Utterson said softly "sit down. Why is this so important to you? I could understand if it were Emma…"Jekyll cut him off "Why is this important? John this is exactly what happened to my father." He hollered "and look at how he is treated, they put him in an insane asylum!" He fell into a chair. He knew there was no known cure for this. After a moment he got back up and knelt beside Cristy's unmoving form. Utterson left the room. Jekyll took her hand in both of his, and started to sing a song he once sang to his father.

~~~(*)~~~

Cristy still couldn't move, but the images had vanished. All that was left was darkness, and that was the scariest of all, because she knew anything could be lurking in the shadows. Suddenly she heard a soft tenor voice sing:

_Lost in the darkness,Silence surrounds you.  
Once there was morning,Now endless night.  
If I could reach you,I'd guide you and teach you  
To walk from the darknessBack into the light.  
Deep in your silence,Please try to hear me;  
I'll keep you near me Till night passes by.  
I will find the answer.I'll never desert you -  
I promise you this -Till the day that I die..._

It was this faint glimmer of light that she held onto as she sat alone in the void of darkness.


	9. A Flicker of Hope

When Utterson entered the room the next day he saw his friend had not left Cristy's side. "Henry" The lawyer called the wretched man's attention. Jekyll looked up as if from a dream. "Hmm? Oh John. Good morning." He muttered. "Is there anything I can get you Henry?" Utterson asked sympathetically. Jekyll shook his head. Utterson watched his carefully for the rest of the day. He did not move to eat sleep or drink.

~~~(*)~~~

Jekyll was lost in thought. If this had not happened to his father he would not have made the HJ7 formula. Had he not made the formula he would never have turned into Hyde, and had he not turned into Hyde this would not have happened to Cristy. He blinked. He thought he saw her move, but that was impossible. She had been unresponsive for three days, but sure enough her head turned. He put a hand against her head. She was burning up. "John!" Jekyll shouted. Utterson ran into the room."I need a cool cloth."

~~~(*)~~~

The images returned. Cristy still could speak but she could move slightly, and she could hear. She flinched as another image of Hyde flickered behind her eyes. Something cool was placed on her head. "Henry what happened?" She heard Utterson ask. Jekyll was here? She heard excited laughter. "She's responding John!" Jekyll said joyously. "Her body is fighting off the illness!" Cristy wanted to tell them she was alright, but she was still trapped.

~~~(*)~~~

Three more days passed by and Cristy had no more progress. If anything she got worse. Her temperature rose dramatically and she started to mutter unintelligible phases. Jekyll managed to catch four words in the seeming madness of her feverish speech: Stop, Help, Hyde and his own name. Her condition broke his heart. No one should have to suffer through such torment. He had hoped the shadow of Hyde's evil would be his alone to bear. Now he could see it simply couldn't be.

~~~(*)~~~

When Utterson returned Jekyll was kneeling on the floor next to the girl, whispering to her "Please Cristy. Don't leave us." He pleaded. "You have too much of a life to live, and there are too many people here who love you. Like Utterson. You must come back, for him. He needs you." Utterson slipped out of the room torn by what Jekyll had said, knowing he was right.


	10. The Dangerous Game

Late one night, while Utterson was at work, Jekyll had fallen asleep in his chair next to Cristy. He was jerked awake by a scream. Cristy shot up from the couch. He quickly took her up into his arms. She tried to struggle away."Shhh" He whispered "Cristy, it's okay" He comforted her "It's alright, it's over, shhh." He repeated this over and over "You're safe now." he sighed. He could feel her heart racing. "Jekyll?" She asked. "Yes, I'm here." He said softly. She wrapped her arms around him. "Cristy, I have to go." Her sad blue eyes filled with panic. "Please don't leave me alone." She begged in such a voice that tore at his heart."Alright." He nodded. Cristy started to speak as if telling him of a dream. "There was a voice in the darkness that sang to me." She whispered "it promised not to leave me." She looked up at Jekyll "And then I heard your voice but then…" She shuddered. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close."It's over now." He said "You're safe." She buried her head into his shoulder and eventually fell asleep. He carefully maneuvered her onto the couch and draped his jacket over her. She felt too safe with him, he could tell. If only she knew he was what she was so afraid of.

~~~(*)~~~

Cristy sat up. She saw a figure in the chair next to her. She wasn't sure if it was Jekyll or Utterson. "You're awake." He said. She watched as the figure stood and moved toward her. The moonlight lit up his face. Hyde. Cristy scrambled off the couch but was pinned between him and the fire place. "That was a nasty fall, my dear." Hyde laughed. "What did you do with Jekyll?" Hyde grinned."I've done nothing." Cristy ducked under his arm and ran up the stairs and locked her door behind her and quickly tied her sheets and quilts together into a rope. Hyde banged on the door "Let me in Cristy" He shouted. She tied the "rope" to the bed and climbed out the window. No sooner had she got to the ground than she was grabbed from behind "You don't think you could just leave me did you?" He asked, hissing in her ear, knife at her throat.

~~~(*)~~~

"Please let me go." Cristy pleaded softly as he forced her back into the house. "You knew this was a dangerous game my darling." Hyde laughed softly. "More so for you than for me." He sat her back down on the couch his arm wrapped loosely around her neck, her head against his shoulder. He brushed the side of her face and laughed as she turned away "Yes." He sighed "it's a very dangerous game we're playing." He ran the blade up her leg "And it would seem, my dear, that I have the upper hand." He grinned sickeningly as he slowly dug the knife into her back . He tightened his grip as her body went tense from the pain. "Lost in the darkness" he hissed as he stroked her head. He continued to sing as she struggled. "I'll never desert you. " He stabbed her again in the back. He drew the knife slowly towards her throat. He was barely aware of her pulling at his arm "I promise you this" He growled as she went limp. "'Till the day that I…" He suddenly dropped the knife. "Oh my God!" Jekyll cried. "Cristy I'm so sorry." He tapped her face and she opened her eyes. "Jekyll" She whispered. "How did you send him away?" She asked. Jekyll shook his head through his tears."Don't tell Uncle John about this." Cristy laughed weakly. "You know, I think I was a little in love with you." She said. "Be happy with Emma. She's a lucky woman. "and with that she died. Jekyll quickly cleaned the blood, bandaged her, changed her and his clothes and burned the bloody garments. Then he set Cristy gently back on the couch. "Good night, sweet Cristy." He whispered in the silence. Utterson walked in the door. "Any change?" he asked. Jekyll responded in the affirmative. "John" he said softly. "She's dead."


	11. Epilogue

Jekyll was never the same after that night. He saw Cristy everywhere: on the street, in his sleep. Everyone with soft brown hair, or had a child-like disposition reminded him of her, but he never saw another pair of blue eyes that held as much emotion as her used too. He cut off interaction with everyone. Especially Utterson for every time he looked in the dry lawyer's eyes Jekyll could see the hole left in his heart by Cristy's death, and Jekyll knew Utterson could never know the truth. "I'll never desert you." He whispered. He placed a single white rose on Cristy's grave "I promise you this 'til the day that I…" He paused. He thought he saw the rose become covered in blood. "Die" he whispered.

**Thank you for reading this. please let me know if i should write a sequel. have been thinking about it. **


End file.
